


What's Your Problem?

by scottmcniceass



Series: Don't Want to Want You [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmcniceass/pseuds/scottmcniceass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac? He hated Scott McCall. Hated his superior, better than everyone attitude, and the way that he treated Isaac like he was someone who needed to be taken care of. Isaac was fine on his own, thank you. But there was something entertaining about getting under Scott's skin, even if the guy was irritating at best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Problem?

“Oh, look, the puppy’s watching us again,” Erica said, slamming her locker closed.

Isaac followed her train of sight to where Scott McCall was standing with Stiles. He was, as Erica said, watching them, a worried expression on his face. Isaac resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Why Scott took it upon himself to try and make sure everything was okay — in this case, probably making sure that he and Erica weren’t maiming anyone in the hallway—, Isaac had no idea. But he didn’t appreciate the way those brown eyes seemed to follow his every movement, and he let it show, the gold bleeding into his eyes, his teeth lengthening. He pulled his lips back and Scott’s eyes narrowed.

“Stop that,” Erica hissed, but she looked amused. “Derek wouldn’t be happy.”

Isaac shrugged but controlled himself again. None of the other students in the hall seemed to have noticed, so it wasn’t a big deal.

Isaac opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing this weekend, and if she wanted to hang out, when Boyd walked by, and she planted a kiss on his cheek before running after him, leaving Isaac with nothing but the smell of her perfume and a lipstick mark on his cheek.

Isaac sighed and pulled his jacket from his locker, tugging it on quickly before slamming the metal door shut. He didn’t spare McCall another thought as he headed towards the exit door. At least, not until someone slammed into his side, affectively pushing him through the open classroom door he’d just walked past.

Without even thinking, Isaac felt his claws come out, and he tried to shove against the body that kept pushing him into the room. His back hit the wall beside the door, and he realized that it was _Scott_.

“What the hell were you thinking?” he demanded, looking furious. “You can’t just shift in school!”

Isaac took a few calming breaths. Scott obviously didn’t realize how close he was to getting a pair of nails in his throat. “I think I just did,” Isaac pointed out, unable to keep the smirk from his face, or the smartass tone from his voice.

Scott, who kept him pressed against the wall with a hand to Isaac’s chest and a leg between both of Isaac’s, gave him an incredulous look. “Someone could have seen you!”

Isaac raised his eyebrows and leaned towards Scott a bit. “And someone could see _us_ , right _now_ , and what do you think your little girlfriend would think of you holding me against a wall with your body?”

Scott jerked away from him so fast that Isaac was almost offended. Almost. “I wasn’t—,”

“You really need to get that aggression under control, McCall,” Isaac commented, giving Scott one last superior look before sauntering out of the classroom, leaving the other boy looking dumbstruck and confused as he went.

Isaac kind of liked pushing Scott’s button. Scott thought he was better than the rest of them, because, what? He didn’t _choose_ the bite? Or because he was more likely to use his new abilities for good, and Isaac and Erica liked to have a bit of fun with them? What gave him the right?

And if he got any pleasure from hearing the hitch in Scott’s heartbeat, of seeing the slight flush in those caramel coloured cheeks? Well, it was strictly because it was fun to get a rise out of him. Nothing else.

 

\--

 

It’s painfully easy to break into Scott’s house. He doesn’t even lock his window. If Isaac wanted, he could have just scaled the wall. He didn’t have to, though, since the backdoor was unlocked.

Scott really needed to train more, because when he walked into his room to find Isaac sprawled out across his bed, he let out a surprised shout. Isaac grinned at the sound but otherwise made no other move to signal that he was aware of Scott’s presence.

“What the hell are you doing?” Scott demanded, sounding only slightly less furious than he had days ago when he’d pushed Isaac into the classroom.

“I needed to use your computer,” Isaac said truthfully. Of course, he’d just screwed around on it, listened to a bit of music, played a few games. Then he’d noticed the books on Scott’s shelf, and he’d grabbed one and started reading it until Scott got home.

“There’s computers at the _library_ ,” Scott said, looking scandalized. “You can’t just break into my house.”

“You keep telling me I can’t do things after I’ve already clearly done them,” Isaac pointed out, eyes skimming over the words on the page. “I didn’t peg you as a Lord of the Rings fan,” he commented.

The book was ripped from his fingers nearly seconds after the words were out of his mouth. It hit the opposite wall with a thunk before falling to the ground. Isaac’s eyes followed it, and he raised his brows.

“Get out of my bed,” Scott ordered, and Isaac was delighted to note that his eyes were a clear golden colour, instead of their usual deep brown.

Isaac put his arms behind his back and crossed his ankles. His shoes were still on. “Maybe you should get in it,” he suggested.

Scott’s eyes widened, and his mouth opened and closed a few times before he narrowed his eyes and pulled his phone out his pocket. He quickly dialled a number and then glared at Isaac as it rang. It wasn’t until the person on the other end became clear that Isaac sat up.

“Your betas are breaking into my _house_ now?” Scott demanded.

“What?” Derek asked, and Isaac could hear the annoyed, angry tone to his voice, even over the phone.

“Isaac,” Scott hissed. “In my _bed_. My mom could have come home to find him here!”

Isaac rolled his eyes. Scott was being melodramatic.

“Then tell him to leave,” Derek suggested, and Isaac almost laughed, picturing the alpha rolling his eyes. “Not my problem.”

He hung up, and Scott looked down at the phone and then at Isaac, frustrated.

“Did you really just attempt to ‘tell’ on me?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Why are you still here?” Scott snapped.

Isaac swung his legs out of Scott’s bed, leaving the book open in the spot he’d just been laying. He walked over to Scott’s window and pushed it open, grinning at how convenient it was that there wasn’t a screen. “I’m not,” he said, and then jumped out of it.

 

\--

 

“Are you stalking me now?” Scott asked a few days later when Isaac slid into the passenger seat of Scott’s mom’s car. Scott had been loading groceries into the back.

“I need a drive somewhere,” Isaac said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“And who said I’m going to give it to you?” Scott asked, looking more resigned than angry. At least, until Isaac smirked at his words and what he said sunk in. His cheeks went red and he sucked his top lip into his mouth, chin jutting out.

“Well I was _hoping_ you’d give me a ride,” Isaac answered, pun intended. “It’s raining,” he added, “and I don’t plan on getting out of the car just because you tell me to.”

Scott rolled his eyes but shoved the key into the ignition. “Where are you going?” he asked anyways.

“The warehouse,” Isaac said, turning to look out the window as Scott pulled out of the parking lot.

“You staying there, or what?” Scott questioned.

“That’s none of your business,” Isaac said instantly. Because it wasn’t. It’s not like they were _friends_. In fact, Isaac figured that Scott was constantly seconds away from wolfing out on him most of the time. He liked that he got to Scott like that.

“Whatever,” Scott muttered.

 

\--

 

The words echoed over and over in his head. _I don’t want you to get hurt_. Isaac felt his blood boiling just _thinking_ them.

Who the hell was Scott McCall to say things like that to him? To look like he genuinely meant them, too? Because he had no right. Isaac didn’t need someone to worry about him. He was fucking fine to take care of himself, thank you.

Scott looked worse for wear the next day, and Isaac recalled Derek mentioning something about wolfsbane and Allison’s mother, but he didn’t care. The second Scott got up in the middle of chemistry to use the bathroom, Isaac followed him.

He didn’t really think about it first, either, but one moment he was trailing along behind Scott, who was purposely acting as if he didn’t notice Isaac behind him, and the next he was pushing Scott against the nearest locker, his forearm pressed to McCall’s neck.

“What the hell, dude?” Scott gasped, hand reaching up to curl around the arm pressing into his windpipe.

“I don’t need you worry about whether or not I get hurt,” Isaac told him, the words practically a snarl. “Got that?”

Scott pulled on his arm and Isaac released him. Scott slumped forward, putting a hand to his throat, like he had to reassure himself that it was still there. Isaac left him before Scott could say anything.

 

\--

 

Scott, apparently, doesn’t know how to listen. The next time he sees Scott outside of school, it’s when a team of hunters — not the Argent’s this time, surprisingly— attacked the warehouse. Derek called in backup and Scott showed up, much to Isaac’s annoyance.

Isaac was fighting hand to hand — or hand to claw?— with a short male hunter when he was pushed to the side, a body blanketing his own. He didn’t have to look up to know who it was, or to know what, because the explosive tipped arrow zipped past the area above them, right where he’d been, and buried itself in the wall before exploding.

The second they were both back up, Isaac shoved Scott, hard, not caring that they were still in the middle of a battle.

Scott shoved him right back, and Isaac actually stumbled a bit. “What’s your problem? I just saved you!” Scott shouted at him.

“I didn’t need your help!” Isaac shouted right back.

Scott took a step towards him, eyes flashing dangerously. “If I didn’t, you’d be dead right now, or at least in pieces!”

For the second time, Isaac was knocked to the ground, but this time Scott was pushed down with him.

“Stop fighting each other!” Derek ordered, furious. He pushed off the ground and launched himself at a nearby hunter. Isaac went back to forgetting that Scott existed.

 

\--

 

The second time he broke into Scott’s house, he did use the window. He landed on the floor easily, and Scott didn't even look surprised. “What is it this time?” he asked.

“Derek wants to talk to you,” Isaac said in a clipped tone. He didn’t want to be the one to come and fetch McCall, but Erica and Boyd were on a date, and it wasn’t like Derek was going to do it himself.

“Why didn’t he just call—” Scott looked down at his phone and what had to be at least ten missed calls. “Oh, I had it on vibrate.”

Isaac rolled his eyes. “Whatever, message delivered,” he said, putting his hands on the sill so he could jump back out it.

“Wait,” Scott called, and Isaac halted but didn’t turn around. “What’s your problem with me?”

When Isaac _did_ turn, his eyebrows were raised. “You’re going to have to be more specific than that, narrow it down a bit.”

Scott’s hands were fists at his sides. “You’re the one who’s always being a jerk.”

Isaac snorted a laugh and took a step towards him. Scott wasn’t one to be intimidated, though, and he didn’t react. Even Isaac could admit that, if it did come to blows, there was a higher chance of Scott winning.

“That the best you got?” Isaac asked anyways. “’Jerk’?”

“I’m not going to fight with you so you can feel better about yourself,” Scott said.

Isaac rolled his eyes. “Because I love fighting with you so much.”

“Apparently,” Scott spits. “Because it’s all you do.”

Isaac stepped right into Scott’s personal space this time, and he dropped his voice to barely a whisper. “Would you rather I do something else?”

Scott’s eyes widened and he licked his lips. “No—,”

“Oh my god,” Isaac said, covering his mouth in mock-shock. “You _would._ ”

Scott pushed him but Isaac knew it was coming and planted his feet firmly on the ground so all that he did was move his left foot back due to the impact. “Shut up,” Scott told him.

Isaac lifted his hands to push Scott right back, but Scott caught his wrists in a hard grip before he could. “I didn’t know you liked to play rough,” Isaac teased.

Scott looked at where his hands wrapped around Isaac’s wrists and frowned before releasing him. “You’re not funny,” he said quietly.

Isaac grinned but it was more for show than anything. He backed out of Scott’s room slowly, using the stairs instead of the window. He had to get back to Derek. And it was probably best for him to leave, because he was starting to cross a line from fucking with McCall, to wanting to fuck McCall, and he didn’t know how that happened, but he didn’t like it.

 

\--

 

“I think you like him,” Erica said when Isaac glared at Scott where he was standing with Derek, talking about something.

Isaac almost choked on thin air. “I don’t,” he said, shaking his head in disbelief. “I can hardly stand to be in the same room. I definitely don’t ‘like him’.”

Erica grinned and crossed her arms over her chest. “Denial isn’t a good colour on you, Isaac.”

Isaac turned his glare from Scott to Erica. “There’s nothing to deny.”

Erica pursed her red painted lips and leaned forwards, her words brushing against his ear. “Prove it.”

Isaac raised his eyebrows and gave her a ‘challenge accepted’ kind of look, and waited for Derek to turn his back on Scott, signalling the end of their conversation. He wasn’t one to back down, especially not to Erica, because she wasn’t likely to ever let it go if he did.

When Scott turned towards them and started heading towards the exit, Isaac moved in his direction. Scott watched warily and paused when Isaac stepped in front of him. Isaac didn’t stop moving. He kept going until his front pressed against Scott’s, and then he put a hand under Scott’s chin and lifted it so that he could slot their mouths together.

Scott was frozen underneath him for just a second, and Isaac wondered how long it would take the wounds that Scott was about to inflict to heal. But then Scott’s hands moved up to tangle in his hair, and his lips worked under Isaac’s, soft and slightly slick. He smelled good, tasted good, felt good. Isaac wished he didn’t, because it made him not want to pull back, which was exactly what he had to do.

Isaac wiped the back of his hand over his mouth.

“What was that?” Scott asked, voice lowered.

Isaac shrugged and smirked before walking back towards Erica. “See?” he said when he passed her. “Nothing there.”

He kept walking before she could realize that he was lying.

 

\--

 

Isaac was walking back to the warehouse after school when he heard footsteps slapping over the pavement behind him. Of course it would be Scott, because Isaac really didn’t want to see him and that’s how it worked. Some people just never got what they wanted.

“Are you ever going to tell me what the hell happened the other day, or are you just going to keep ignoring me?” Scott asked, falling into step beside him, not even breathless from running.

“It was kind of a dare,” Isaac answered vaguely.

“A dare,” Scott repeated. “To kiss me?”

“To prove to Erica that I didn’t want you,” Isaac corrected, smirking to himself when Scott had to speed walk to keep up with his longer strides.

“And?”

“And what?” Isaac asked.

“Do you?”

Isaac’s grin widened. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

 

\--

 

“Why is that my problem?” Derek said into his phone hours later. Isaac pretended to be busy with something else, but really, he was eavesdropping.

“Because,” Stiles said on the other end, his voice blurred by static. “ _Last time_ he and Allison broke up, Scott went on a werewolf rampage.”

“Still don’t see how that’s my problem,” Derek replied, giving the ceiling a sufferable look, since Stiles wasn’t there in person to receive it.

“Because, who knows what he’s going to do!” Stiles said frantically.

Derek sighed and caught Isaac’s eye. “Fine, I’ll send Isaac over there to keep an eye on him.”

Isaac gaped at him and shook his head. “Good,” Stiles said. “Thanks.” And then he hung up.

“Why can’t you?” Isaac demanded.

Derek raised his eyebrows. “Because I’m your alpha, and I told you to.”

Isaac didn’t think that was fair, but since he didn’t really feel like healing all the bones in his hand, he reluctantly agreed.

 

\--

 

Scott was sitting in his computer chair when Isaac pushed open the door to his bedroom. He knew that Melissa wasn’t home, because the car in the driveway was gone, and he couldn’t hear her or smell her in the house.

“I don’t know why you’re here,” Scott said, tone low and dangerous. He looked different than Isaac had ever seen him, his face contorted in anger, “but you might want to get the hell out of my house.”

Isaac tried not to seem threatened by that, and walked over to Scott’s bed. “Can’t,” he said, shrugging a shoulder as he sat back on it. “Derek’s orders.”

“He sent a babysitter?” Scott demanded, incredulous, before his eyes narrowed and realization flashed in his eyes. “Stiles told him to.”

“Yep,” Isaac admitted, stretching his long legs out in front of himself. “So you’re stuck with me, at least until Stiles and Derek decide that you’re mentally stable enough to be left alone.”

Scott didn’t look happy, but Isaac couldn’t help but prod anyways.

“So what happened?” he asked curiously. “Did she find someone who her whole family doesn’t want to skin? Or maybe—,”

“Shut up,” Scott said, jumping out of his chair.

Isaac arched his brows. “Christ, McCall, calm down.”

“I told you to get out of my house,” Scott said more calmly, and that might have been more terrifying than if he’d yelled.

Isaac stood up, only because he felt vulnerable sitting down on the bed, lower than Scott, who was standing. “Told you, I can’t.”

“You might want to,” Scott warned. “Because if you think I can’t make you, you’re wrong.”

Isaac grinned, all teeth. “I’d like to see you try.”

His back hit the floor seconds later, Scott’s hand pressing down hard on his chest. Scott kneeled over him, eyes glowing. And Isaac? Probably shouldn’t have been so turned on by that, and yet, he was definitely moments away from getting hard in his jeans.

That was probably why, instead of pushing him away, or fighting back, Isaac curled his hand in the front of Scott’s shirt and pulled them closer together. Scott didn’t fight him on it, and their mouths crashed together, teeth clanking. Isaac thought he might of split his lip, but he wasn’t sure. Didn’t really matter, because the hand on his chest moved to his side, and then Scott was completely on top of him, straddling his waist.

“You really need to learn to channel that energy, McCall,” Isaac gasped into Scott’s neck.

“I am,” Scott answered, grinding his hips down. Isaac let his head fall back and his eyes to close as Scott’s lips moved to his jaw, and then his neck, human teeth scraping just shy of painfully against his throat.

Isaac sat up and bunched his hands into Scott’s shirt, letting just his claws out, and pulled, tearing it from his body. If Scott was upset, he didn’t let it show, but his fingers dug into Isaac’s sides a bit hard.

Isaac’s own shirt rode up at the back when Scott moved his hips against him again, and the carpet rubbed painfully again his back. He couldn’t help but arch up into Scott’s touch anyways, trying to get more friction between them, knowing that Scott was just as hard as he was.

“I really hate you,” Scott said, pulling down the collar of Isaac’s shirt and mouthing at the pale skin he found there.

“The feeling’s mutual,” Isaac agreed, hating how breathless he sounded. “Fuck,” he groaned, lifting his hips at the right time, Scott pressing down on him, rubbing their bodies together just right.

His fingers clawed into Scott’s naked back, probably leaving red welt in their wake. He didn’t care. In fact, he liked that.

“Too much clothing,” Scott grunted, reaching between them for the button on Isaac’s jeans. Isaac’s head fell back again, because he was struggling not to come in his pants just from watching Scott fumble with the zipper.

Scott lifted himself off Isaac when Isaac’s jeans were undone, and tugged them downwards, Isaac lifting his hips to help him get them off. “What about you?” he asked, his eyes flicking down to Scott’s crotch.

Scott stood up and starting undoing his pants. With his shirt off, and that determined, serious look on his face, it was possibly the hottest thing Isaac had ever witnessed. When his jeans hit the floor, he didn’t get back down on the ground with Isaac.

“We should probably —,” he jerked his head towards the bed.

“Right.” Isaac nodded and got up, agreeing, possibly for the first time ever, with Scott McCall.

Isaac stood up and put a hand on Scott’s waist and took a step backwards towards the bed. Scott pushed him and he fell onto it, a grin on his face. Apparently being manhandled was a thing he liked. Who knew.

Scott was climbing into bed when Isaac raised his eyebrows. “Do you have anything?” he asked, and Scott frowned at him. "You know...." He waved a hand pointedly.

“Oh.” Scott’s cheeks went red. “Yeah.”

He moved, on his knees, to the top of the bed, and then dug through his side table, pulling out a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. Isaac tried not to feel too awkward. He was still hard, made even more obvious by the little amount of clothing he was wearing, but he was wondering if this was really such a good idea. He didn’t exactly like Scott, and Scott didn’t exactly like him, either. But he wanted him. That was something he couldn’t deny.

But then Scott was back on top of him, legs sliding easily over the sides of Isaac’s body, and his doubts disappeared.

“I think I like you a lot better when you’ve got no shirt on,” Isaac commented, hands moving to grip Scott’s waist, as Scott slid his fingers up and down Isaac’s chest, occasionally scratching his nails against Isaac’s his nipples.

And then Scott was moving down his body, bending to press soft, wet kisses to Isaac’s chest, and then stomach. It felt almost intimate and not as heated and hate-filled as everything else they’d done. Isaac didn’t get to dwell on it, though, because Scott started pulling down his boxers, and then those lips were on his hip bone, moving lower, and his brain short circuited for a moment.

Isaac tangled a hand in Scott’s hair and tugged so that Scott had no choice but to look up at him. “Stop teasing me,” he ground out. He knew that he was losing control fast, and his eyes were probably more yellow than blue.

Scott glared at him but he obliged without warning, lips wrapping around Isaac's tip, tongue sliding over it. Isaac shuddered. It wasn’t exactly like he did this a lot. Or, you know, ever. And Scott’s mouth was warm and perfect.

Scott’s mouth didn’t leave him once, but his freehand— the one not wrapped around Isaac’s shaft to steady him— pushed his boxers down farther, until Isaac kicked them off with his feet. He’d never been that exposed with anyone before, especially not someone he almost considered an enemy. That kind of made it all the more thrilling.

He was trying to stay quiet when Scott moved at a slow, torturous pace, up and down him. But Scott’s freehand moved from his hip, to his thigh, and then lower, cupping his balls momentarily before sliding against his entrance. The moan that slipped through his lips might have been embarrassing, if he gave a single fuck, which he didn’t.

Scott slipped off him, leaving Isaac feeling cold. “This okay?” he asked, picking up the bottle of lube again.

“Does it look like I’m complaining?” Isaac replied waspishly.

“No, but it looks like you’re pretty close to begging me for it,” Scott commented, a smug, teasing look on his face that Isaac had never seen before. He didn’t think Scott had any other expression, others than ‘puppy’ and ‘confused puppy’ but apparently he did.

“Fuck you,” Isaac spat, as Scott popped the lid on the lube, pouring some onto his fingers. It was berry scented, and Isaac had to resist the urge to wrinkle his nose.

“Working on it,” Scott said, looking down to watch what he was doing. Isaac wished he wouldn’t, because it made him feel self-conscious.

Isaac sucked in a breath when Scott’s fingers were back, this time slick and a bit cool. When he pressed in, slow and steady, Isaac squeezed his eyes closed to escape the intensity of Scott looking up at him with hooded eyes, pupils blown wide.

It was a foreign feeling, but not bad. Especially when Scott brushed against the right spot, and his body arched into the touch, trying to push down on his fingers to get more of that feeling. “Come on,” he gasped out, because he liked it better when Scott was just _doing_ , sure and with purpose. His slow hesitancy made Isaac over think everything.

Scott was good at taking direction, though, because another finger circled his hole before sliding in with the first one. There was a bit of a stretch this time, and Isaac shifted a bit under Scott’s touch, slightly uncomfortable, until he started moving them.

There was a litany of grunts and groans and gasps coming from him by that point, and Scott looked way too smug every time Isaac met his eyes. “If you don’t hurry this along,” Isaac said, trying to sound unfazed by what was going on, “I might just leave.”

A third finger moved into him, hard and fast, and Isaac let out a surprised cry. Scott instantly looked guilty, eyes wide. “Are you okay?” he asked, moving to pull his fingers out.

Isaac leaned down and closed his fingers around Scott’s wrist, holding him there. “Don’t you dare treat me like you’d treat her,” he said, spite dripping from his words. “I’m not that breakable.”

Whether it was Isaac’s order, or the mention of Allison, Isaac wasn’t sure. Either way, it got Scott moving, his fingers pumping in and out of Isaac’s body fast, spreading every once in a while, opening him up more, and then Scott was pulling out. Isaac almost yelled at him for the loss, but then Scott was grabbing the condom and slipping it on, so he kept his mouth closed.

“Turn over,” Scott ordered.

He did, setting himself up on his hands and knees. One of Scott’s hand went to waist, holding him steady with long, strong fingers. Isaac felt something distinctly different than fingers prodding against him, and then Scott was sliding in. Scott was fairly decent sized, and it wasn’t the most comfortable feeling. He went slowly, too, slow enough that Isaac had to endure every inch of the stretch, every bit of him sliding in. When he bottomed out neither of them moved for a few moments, nothing but their combined breathing sounding through the room.

“Are you just going to sit there?” Isaac demanded after a bit. “Or—,”

His words were cut off by Scott pulling back out and then thrusting back in, hard enough to jolt him forward a bit on the bed. “Do you ever stop being an asshole?” Scott asked, blanketing himself against Isaac’s back.

“No,” Isaac bit out, fingers curling in the blanket.

Scott let out an annoyed huff but didn’t say anything. Instead, he moved his hips forward again, pushing himself impossibly deeper into Isaac as his lips pressed against Isaac’s spine and his arms wound around Isaac’s stomach, holding them together in such an intimate way that Isaac had to close his eyes.

For a bit it was just short, shallow thrusts that left Isaac with his eyes staying closed and fingers continuing to curl into the mattress. Eventually Scott sped up, though, and moved so he had a hand on each of Isaac’s hips, and it became what Isaac was expecting, what he wanted; hard and unrelenting and perfect.

Scott’s hands were sweaty on his skin, and his fingers were digging in hard enough that he would have bruised, if he’d been normal. Every one of his breaths seemed to be tugged out of him harshly, and he figured that Scott’s neighbours were getting a play-by-play of what they were doing, with how loud he was being. But Scott? He was way too good at this, moving at the right angle when he wanted to completely ruin Isaac, hitting that spot like he knew just what he was going for, and then avoiding it again right afterwards, teasing him.

When one of his hands moved down to wrap around Isaac’s cock, he let out a relieved sigh, torn between thrusting forward into Scott’s hand and thrusting backwards onto his dick. It was a hard decision, really.

Scott’s hand moved to the perfect rhythm, and it was almost pathetic, how he got close so quickly. He struggled not to fall off the edge just yet, though, because it was a matter of pride, outlasting Scott.

Scott covered his back again, and they were sticky with sweat where they stuck together, but Isaac didn’t know if that was because of Scott, or because of him. Probably both. Then, Scott’s thrusts stuttered, his fingers dug into his skin even harder, hard enough that it was a surprise his nails didn’t draw blood, and his body tensed against Isaac’s back. He panted against Isaac’s skin as he came, hand stilling its movements. Isaac could feel him, even with the condom on, and that turned him on more than it should. He moved his hips forward, trying to get some friction with Scott’s hand, and Scott seemed to remember that he hadn’t gone yet and started moving. How considerate of him.

Isaac didn’t mean to let Scott’s name slip through his lips when he came over his hand, Scott still buried deep inside him. It still happened, though, and he slumped against Scott’s bed, giving his arms a break for a minute.

Scott rolled over beside him, laying so that he was staring up at the ceiling. Eventually Isaac rolled over so he was doing the same.

“So,” Scott said, and Isaac took that as his cue to get out of there before things got more awkward, “that was—,”

“About damn time?” Isaac finished, grabbing his boxers from the floor and tugging them on.

“Yeah,” Scott admitted. “But, um—,”

“Don’t," Isaac said, cutting him off as he grabbed his jeans and pulled those on, too, before looking for his shirt. “Don’t act like we’re going to be friends or something just because we fucked.”

When he turned to face Scott he nodded. “Okay.” He agreed. “But we— can we do that again? Maybe?”

Isaac smirked and said, “You wish,” as his shirt went over his head. But he figured that both he and Scott were aware that he said it mostly for show. “I’ll let Derek know you’re fine.”

Scott nodded again. “Okay.”

Isaac took a step towards his window, and then backtracked and went for the bedroom door. He gave Scott one last look before disappearing through it, pulling it closed behind him.

Scott McCall? He was going to drive Isaac insane one day. And Isaac didn’t really think he’d mind all that much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Really just an excuse to write hate-sex. Will be more to come in this series, because I feel like so many of the pairings in this show are perfect for hate-sex, okay? I realize it's probably very out of character, and I apologize. Actually I just apologize for this whole thing.


End file.
